forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Common Welfare Confederacy
Category: Confederacy Organizations Common Welfare Confederacy (sometimes abbreviated as CWC) is a trans territorial alliance extending over multiple systems formed by mainly light-side aligned planets. After Galactic Alliance's declaration of war against former Jedi Order, light-side planets had suffered too much damage by tremendous power of GA; even the main Jedi Temple on Sal Maro was destroyed and Jedi were scattered across the galaxy. After these incidents, with the conversion of powerful Hapan system to Jedi, a new governmental structure had started to be discussed. With several meetings and negotiations with multiple planets including former Jedi planets, the foundation of Common Welfare Confederacy had been announced with the capital of Hapes. A new Jedi Order had also been established on Hapes under the grandmastership of Elric de Odin. Main Governmental Structures Administration and Senate The main discussion and agreement place of the Confederacy is the Senate. Every member planet will have 10 delegates on Senate and one grand delegate on High Senate. High Senate will control the Senate to keep the peaceful atmosphere. There will be no president or a single leader. The highest peak of the administration is High Senate. Everything will be discussed and decided with mutual negotiations of every planet that CWC has under its banner. In Senate or High Senate, the delegates could be either soldiers, force sensitives or politicians. Planets will be controlled with their own leaders selected by own people. Senate never assigns a leader for a planet but planet leaders are still responsible in front of the Senate for their actions or inactions. Territorial Laws In Confederacy, planets are open to all other allied planets. CWC Senate always seeks to enlarge the borders in a benefited way. When a non-member planet asks to join, Senate will inspect the planet's economy and strategical importance at first so then it is decided to whether add or deny the system according to feasibility reports. As a free transportation right across the confederacy, to every citizen of Confederacy, a Galaxial Confederacy Visa will be given. By doing this, citizens will be able to travel across the Confederacy planets without a need of planetary visas. For the outsider planets, Confederacy executes heavy inter-galaxial laws to prevent further espionage on alliance from hostile systems. Confederacy Joint Forces For all Confederacy planets,army forces are united under the name of Confederacy although all planets are still on control of their own forces. You will keep your name or fleet. Every planet's primary mission is protecting theirselves but if a war breaks on an allied planet and planet needs help, free armies have to help without questioning as soon as there won't be a threat against assistant planets. During an extreme situation, all armies would be united into a one great army with Confederacy Senate's decision that will be lead by High Senate. About force industries, no planet will produce further forces without informing other planets. Every plane knows how much forces that other's have and will produce. There isn't a limit on production queue for planets. They are free to build as many as they want. Common Welfare Confederacy is a defensive pact mainly however in a direct threat to Confederacy, the allied forces quickly unite to persuade back the hostile forces. About indirect threat issue, CWC mostly choose to stay behind in a situation like that unless it gets directly towards their authority. Economics and Trade Laws Between all Confederacy planets, resource trade prices will be lowered about 50%. And between CWC and outer planets, resource prices will be increased about 200%. CWC never seeks an embargo against non-member planets although by executing those laws, CWC will force near planets to join in a non-aggressive way. Also 5% of any resource harvested, will be given to Confederacy Treasury as credits. These resource taxes shall develop and rebuild fortifications and shipyards to enhance the Confederation fleets, are assessed from Gross Planetary Products. Those collected taxes will go under a credit support cycle between all planets. The Senate shall decide which areas are most in need of protection and what facilities could be modernized the fastest. Once all necessary facilities are repaired and operational, the monies shall be spent to create a joint fleet representing the Confederacy as a whole rather than simply the member planets. For member planets who has a neutral and trustful trade routes with outer planets, the Senate will let them continue the trade without any trade advantages or disadvantages. Although those planets again have to inform the Senate for every action they make with those outer planets.